Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a camera module and an apparatus for calibrating position thereof.
Description of Related Art
A convergence angle is an intersection angle of two centerlines of stereo camera when the two centerlines for an object are matched. In the stereo camera, the centerlines of left and right eyes must match a center of a viewed object to allow the stereo camera to three-dimensionally view the object like human eyes, whereby eye tiredness can be reduced.
A method of performing a calibration on an image itself has been conventionally used to control the convergence angle of left and right eyes obtained by the stereo camera. FIG. 1 illustrates an example configured to control the convergence angle according to prior art.
FIG. 1A illustrates a state in which each centerline of left and right eyes obtained by a stereo camera are not matched. An conventional automatic convergence control apparatus uses a method in which images are cut out by aligning left and right images (i.e., centerlines of left/right images are matched) as shown in FIG. 1B, and images are cut out for controlling the convergence angle as shown in FIG. 1C. Portions shown in black color in FIGS. 1B and 1C are images that were cut out.
As noted from the foregoing, the conventional convergence angle control method is to align left and right images and to cut off the images for convergence angle control to generate portions that cannot use the inputted images, and it is inevitable to suffer from disadvantage of image loss.
Meantime, because in general a stereo camera system generates a depth image by using left and right images photographed by using two image sensors, the stereo camera system suffers from a difficulty in generation of the depth image if a distance between two cameras is too close.